Like this is perfecto
by Yuna Aoki
Summary: Nada podría ir peor: Yumichika está en el suelo medio grogui,se le ha manchado el uniforme y está despeinado. Y esto para Ayasegawa es el Apocalipsis. Esperemos que el narcisismo,con un empujoncito de la amistad, se anteponga a…¿Una depresión post hollow?


_**¡**Buenas, gente!_

_Lo primero: Si los personajes de Bleach me pertenecieran… ¿Creéis que estaría escribiendo fanfics? ¡Nanai! _

_Bien, este es un drabble de Yumichika que presenté a un concurso, en el que quedé segunda (podio! PODIO!). Lo hice con prisas, sin inspiración y con mucha inseguridad. Pero vaya, ahora lo releo y no está tan mal. _

_No tiene un género definido, puesto que hay una mezcla de todo. Es un… "mixfic" XD _

_¡Nada, disfrutad de la lectura!_

_Nada podría ir peor: Yumichika está en el suelo medio grogui, se le ha manchado el uniforme y está despeinado. Y esto para Ayasegawa es el Apocalipsis. Esperemos que el narcisismo y la perfección, con un empujoncito de la amistad, se antepongan a…¿Una depresión post-hollow? Vaya por Dios._

_**Like** **this is perfecto**_

Tuvo un vahído.

Yumichika parpadeó, confuso. Quiso mover la cabeza, pero el cuello no respondió. Le dolía y era incapaz de saber dónde se encontraba. Tomó una bocanada de aire helado y boqueó, como un pez fuera del agua. Un hilo de sangre resbaló desde sus labios para llegar a su barbilla, dónde goteó sobre su clavícula.   
Levantó un brazo lánguidamente mirándose las líneas de la mano. Intentó distinguirlas, pero estaban cubiertas de sangre oscura que se secaba rápidamente sobre su piel, tapando el color pálido de su palma.  
De todas maneras no creía que ninguna fuera muy larga.  
Él no oía, no sentía. Sus ojos plateados no refulgían como siempre. ¿Qué importaba el exterior? En ese momento sólo podía pensar en él, en su vida, en su pasado y en sus sufrimientos.  
En sus recuerdos.  
¿Él, egocéntrico? ¿Él?

-¡¿Qué coño le pasa a Yumichika!

La voz se le antojó lejana, a pesar de que su oído derecho le había empezado a doler.

-Le han golpeado en la cabeza. ¡Está medio grogui!

A Yumichika no le importaban esas voces. Las consideraba una maldita y molesta intromisión. No eran melodiosas y bien timbradas como la suya, pensó con ironía, no merecían ser escuchadas.  
Sólo sabía que encerrado en su prisión de cristal nadie le podía hacer daño. Perdido entre capas de vanidad y belleza, intentando ocultar sus miedos y sus debilidades. Intentando ocultarse a sí mismo, a su historia, a su pasado. Sus recuerdos eran dolorosos y crueles. Recordaba cada paliza, cada traición y vejación a la que había sido sometido cuando era niño. Al menos había sido un niño de lo más guapo, se consoló. 

Sus ojos grises centellearon como la plata bruñida, de odio y de rencor.

_"Eres un niño malo, Yumichika"._  
Y por eso llora, bajo los chorros de sangre. 

Su diafragma se contrajo con esfuerzo, dejando que una risa rota se escapara de entre sus labios agrietados por el frío.   
_"Ríete de ellos, Yumichika, antes de que se rían ellos de ti. Porque créeme, lo harán. Eres tan patético…"_

_Cállate. Te odio. Te aborrezco. Largo. Vete. Muérete._

-Muérete. 

De repente sintió cómo un líquido tibio le goteaba sobre las comisuras de la boca. Pensó que era agua, pero cuando abrió los ojos y éstos se cegaron por el brillo de una cabeza como una bola de billar, se dio cuenta de que Ikkaku se había inclinado sobre él y que era la sangre que brotaba de una herida de su frente lo que sentía en la cara.

-Muérete tú, subnormal. ¿Qué cojones haces aquí tirado?

Y entonces despertó.   
**  
-º-**  
_-¿En serio crees que soy presumido? ___

_-Presumido no, que suena muy flojo. Megalómano y jodidamente... _

_-¿...Cool? _

_-¡..CREÍDO! _

_-¡Qué tontería! _

_-¡Siempre caminas como si tuvieras tortícolis de lo erguida que llevas la cabeza! _

_-¡Sólo le ofrezco al mundo la perfecta visión de mi cuello de garza! Y eso, Ikkaku, es ser generoso. Venga, repite conmigo; g-e-n-e-r-o-s-o. _

**º-º**

-Pesadilla.-susurró en un jadeo, despegando los labios.

Ikkaku parecía enfadado y le zarandeaba con violencia, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos. Pequeñas gotas de su sangre salpicaban la cara de Yumichika. Ikkaku probablemente se extrañó de que Ayasegawa no se quejara por estar ensuciándole su perfecta tez.

-Esto no es una pesadilla. Esto es la vida real.

El quinto oficial cerró los ojos, deseando descansar. La vida real no valía la pena para que malgastara su precioso tiempo en ella.

-Pero eso no cambia nada; sigue siendo una pesadilla.

Sintió una punzada de dolor. En su cabeza se agolparon los recuerdos angustiosos que guardaba con celo y ahínco. Revivió el sufrimiento y la humillación de los que no son apreciados, de los que se consumen en su pozo de soledad.  
Gritando, rogando clemencia mientras tiran de la mano que no les da de comer, mientras golpean la puerta que les encierra y se apoyan en las rejas de su jaula para no caer. ¿O era acaso el dolor candente que notaba en su sien lo que le atormentaba de esa manera?

Entonces, sin previo aviso, sintió que una mano ruda y fuerte le palmeaba las mejillas a traición, sin contemplaciones, a lo que él respondió con una mueca de desagrado, despertándose de su ensimismamiento. Nadie tenía derecho a tocar su tersa piel. ¿Qué demo…?

-No seas idiota. Esto es mejor que la vida real. Esto es una lucha.

Fue como si la punzante voz de Ikkaku se hubiera transformado en una jarra de agua fría que le hubiera mojado la cara y destrozado el peinado. Cayó sobre él el peso de la gravedad, dándose cuenta de que estaba tumbado en el suelo cuan largo era. Algo en la nuca le molestaba. Después de dio cuenta de que había estado usando la empuñadura de su zampakutoh como cojín.  
¿Qué coño hacía un 11 tumbado en medio de una pelea, se preguntó irritado. Abrió los ojos y se intentó incorporar. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la situación.

Estaba tendido en el suelo, en un charco de sangre ajena, muy oscura para ser de shinigami. Estaba tumbado sobre un cadáver de un hollow. Una bestia deformada por el rencor, con las facciones enmascaradas bajo una careta de fealdad.  
¡Un hollow, por Dios!  
El tercer oficial modificó su perenne mueca fiera para enseñar los dientes, riéndose de la expresión de repulsión que había aparecido en el rostro de Yumichika y de la rapidez con la que se acababa de levantar.

-Los hollows no son estéticos, ¿a qué no?- se burló él, embravecido por el fragor de la batalla. Aún sujetaba a Yumichika por los hombros.

-º-

_-¿Sabes Ikkaku? Me he dado cuenta. ___

_-¿De que ayer te saltaste la misión que te tocaba para alisarte el pelo? _

_-Aparte de eso, hombre. _º-º

-Suéltame.- le espetó, limpiándose la sangre coagulada de las comisuras de su boca y sacudiéndose su hakama raudamente.- Fue un fallo técnico; no me había dado cuenta de que estaba en el suelo.-dijo, intentando recobrar el honor y la compostura- ¿Se me ha ensuciado el uniforme?

-Ya…

-Oye, tío, contéstame: ¿se me ha ensuciado o no? ¡Sabes que el rojo no combina con el naranja! ¡Y sabes lo que odio vestir sin armonía!

-Joder. Acaba con los hollows y ya te cambiarás en el cuartel.

-Si cuando volvamos descubro que mi precioso y magnífico uniforme está manchado y tú me has hecho ir sucio todo lo que queda de misión, lo lamentarás. Te lo juro por mis plumas.- y se vio obligado a añadir, para evitar cualquier comentario ofensivo - las del ojo, zopenco.

Ikkaku sonrió con sorna y mirando a los Hollows que quedaban, lanzó al aire un rugido de guerra y se abalanzó sobre ellos. Ayasegawa le imitó, palpándose un poco la cabeza, aprovechando para sacudirse el pelo. Se vengaría de ese golpe que había conseguido que sus defensas mermaran frente a sus compañeros y subordinados. Era otro episodio bochornoso de su vida que deseaba olvidar pero que, por otra parte, prefería recordar. Porque a él en el fondo le gustaban sus recuerdos con su división, mucho más que cualquier memoria anterior. Porque él no solo posee recuerdos que le carcomen por dentro. Porque él ahora tiene un lugar al que pertenece. Porque ahora él es un 11.

Y aunque le dolía la cabeza, tenía el kimono manchado y estaba en medio de una lucha crítica, Yumichika se sintió bien.

Ahora todo era perfecto.

-º-  
_  
__-Al fin lo he comprendido: antes era pedante, megalómano y vanidoso. Era cargante, cansino, y mi ego estaba por la estratosfera. _

_-Ah- Ikkaku entrecerró los ojos, deslumbrado por el brillo de la dentadura de Yumichika.- ¿Y ahora ya no? _

_-No, ahora soy perfecto._

-º-

¡Espero que os haya gustado y se agradecerán con mucho entusiasmo todos los reviews!

¡Thanks!


End file.
